


Reader X Doomguy: Doomguy comes to your house to check up on your baby bunny

by BeanBeanBeany



Series: Reader X Doomguy [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: One Shot, Pets, Rabbits, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBeanBeany/pseuds/BeanBeanBeany
Summary: It has been a month since you picked up your baby bunny from the baby bunny store. Upon noticing something odd with your baby bunny, you quickly call up Doomguy for some key pieces of advice. (A sequel to a previous one shot: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873268 )!
Series: Reader X Doomguy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644499
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Reader X Doomguy: Doomguy comes to your house to check up on your baby bunny

You sit in front of your small wooden table in your kitchen, the red glow from the setting sun illuminating the room through a nearby window. Reaching for your mug, you look down to see your bunny, Little Bubbles, hopping around on the floor. They look up at you for a second before letting out a big yawn and falling down on their side.

Anxiety washes over your stomach. You've never seen them behave this way. A million worries stream into your mind, each one making you worry more then the last.

"Are they sick? Am I not feeding them enough? Are they depressed?" you think to yourself. Rising up from your chair, you decide to call the one person who would probably know for sure.

Walking into your living room, you grab the phone off of a small end table near the sofa. Almost instantly you begin dialing a number.

The phone rings for about 10 seconds before finally being picked up "UHM UHM UHM?" you hear on the other side, ungodly screaming and chainsaw noises are heard in the background as he speaks.

You explain to Doomguy that your baby bunny is acting odd and if it isn't any trouble, that he could come over and make sure everything is ok.

"Uhm uhm UHM!" he agrees as the loud demonic screaming and chainsaw noises intensify. He uhm's to you that he'll be there in about an hour but there's something he's gotta take care of first. As he puts down the phone you swear you hear an inhuman voice scream the name of your mother but you assume it's probably just some interference.

As you wait, you sit down on your sofa and let the baby bunny rest on your lap, gently giving them pets and hugs. They seem very comfortable and appreciative of your attention. An hour passes, and then another. You assume whatever Doomguy is handling is making him late and you hope he can make it before you and your small fluffy friend need to hit the hay for the day.

As you contemplate this, you hear a loud earth shattering crash from behind you, turning your head calmly, you notice Doomguy has arrived, punching his way through your living room wall with his bare hands.

"UHM UHM UHM!" Said doomguy, greeting you and apologizing for being so late. You explain to him that it's ok and that you're just glad he's here.

As he sits down on the sofa adjacent to you, you begin to explain how your baby bunny has been acting odd. How they keep on looking up at you and then lazily falling down on their side. You ask if you need to be concerned.

"UHM UHM?" Doomguy asks you before holding out his giant beefy hand. You accept his request and place your small baby bunny in his massive ridiculous meat slab that he calls a hand.

He pets the small creature with the utmost care, looking it over as he softly uhm's and places it down on your carpet.

"Uhm uhm! Uhm Uhm Uhm Uhm? Uhm!" he grunts at you, explaining that he's going to see if he can get it to exhibit the behavior you've been talking about. you nod in agreement.

The baby bunny wanders around for a few seconds, surveying it's surroundings as it hops about. Stopping just in front of your feet. It looks up at you and yawns, falling over on it's side again.

You explain to doomguy that this is the EXACT behavior you explained to him, continuing to ask if it's anything to worry about.

Doomguy picks up the baby bunny from the floor, resuming his extremely gentle and careful petting. He explains to you that your bunny is doing something called "flopping" as he offers you a small leaflet he had on him. You look over the cover and realize it's titled "Baby Bunny and You! Understanding bunny!" You also quickly realize thanks to the kinda uneven handwriting that he had written this thing entirely himself.

"Uhm Uhm Uhm Uhm!" He says, letting you know that page 4 is the most relevant one.

You turn the leaflet to its forth and final page, discovering it's titled "flopping"

"Flopping is a common behavior" the leaflet explains "often a sign that the bunny is happy and content with either you or it's surroundings"

A single tear rolls down your face. Not out of sadness, but happiness that you can facilitate a happy life for your small, fluffy friend.

"Uhm uhm uhm!" Doomguy says, putting your baby bunny back down. He explains that his work here is done as he walks back outside through the very same hole he had created to gain entry. you wave at each other as big bright red flames consume him. Sucking him down to yet another circle of hell.

"what a busy guy" you think to yourself as you retire to your bedroom for the night.


End file.
